


Boyfriend Jacket

by dramaticalism (Yutaeism)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Allmate High, Hersha Bonvillian, M/M, Ren Seragaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaeism/pseuds/dramaticalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is getting colder and Ren's jacket is missing. So he goes to bother his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> "I kinda need that, how about you wear me instead?"
> 
> Self-indulgent Rensha smut (that I feel like I kind of lost my groove for near the end, gomen if it ended up being really awkward and terrible sob)
> 
> For Ichi & Anella <3

The sound of his pen scratching against paper was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating, the display lighting up with the name Ren. He propped his pen behind his ear as he picked up the phone, unlocking it to the text.

_‘Are you home?’_

Smiling softly, Hersha hummed a sentimental tune as his thumbs tapped out a response.

_‘Of course.’_

The reply came after barely a moment.

_‘Are you home alone?’_

_‘I should be.’_

He smirked at the text, putting the phone back on his desk when it sat silent for a minute. His pen met the paper again when he heard a creaking sound, followed by a knock at his barely open window. Blinking, he looked through the glass to see a hand on the opposite side waving at him, like a panel out of a comic book.

“Hey, open it,” a familiar voice called.

Cautiously he put his things down and strode over, peeking down, his eyes meeting with a pair of warm golden eyes and a sheepish smile.

“Ren, what the hell,” he blurted out. He pushed the window open completely, popping the screen out as the other teen climbed in. “I thought you were going to come in through the back, not…” He poked his head out through the window and peered down at where he had just come from. “…climbing the trellis?”

He shrugged. “I thought it was romantic.” A cheesy smile pulled at his lips when he saw his boyfriend staring at him like he was a moron. “Honestly, it is easier to just have a direct line to your room instead of going through the whole house, y’know.” He laughed a little as he leaned forward, stealing a small kiss.

Hersha sighed as he replaced the screen before sitting back at his desk as Ren settled himself on the bed. When he looked over, Ren was eyeing him up and down.

“What?”

“That’s my jacket,” he said, pointing at Hersha.

He looked down at what he was wearing, then looked back up at Ren. “…yes?”

“I’ve been looking for it.” Ren rested his hands on the edge of the bed as he spoke, watching the other.

“You left it here. You never asked about it so I’ve been wearing it. Since it’s been cold lately,” he stated straightforwardly as he turned back to scratching in his notebook. 

He blinked, taking in what the other said. “It wouldn’t be so cold if you closed the window,” he retorted. Hersha threw him an unamused look.

“I open it because it gets stuffy in here and I hate having the door open. It’s not my fault Berta convinced Father to run the heater so much.” His response was countered with a laugh.

“Well I’m going to need it back, all my other jackets are too thin.”

“I told you, it’s been cold.” Hersha’s eyes looked towards his closet, his clothes primarily consisting of thin articles meant for layering. His attention moved back when he heard Ren rise from the bed, watching him stride up to him. Chuckling, Ren placed his hands atop both armrests of the chair, his forehead nearly touching Hersha’s.

“If you’re so cold, why don’t you wear me instead?” He pressed his lips against Hersha’s softly, a coy smile on his face as he pulled away.

Hersha’s eyes looked between Ren’s eyes and his lips, seeing mischief in the golden irises. A small smirk of his own pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Are you tempting me right now?”

“No,” Ren laughed in response, “I’m saying you should.” He kissed him again, a bit more forceful, a nip to Hersha’s bottom lip asking for more. Though there was an initial reluctance from the raven-haired teen, he felt the eagerness behind the kiss and parted his lips to let Ren in.

He hummed, pleased, as his tongue slid against his bespectacled boyfriend’s, his expression impish. Hands brushed against his cheeks; the slim, delicate fingers were chilly as they slipped into his hair. One of his own hands came up to sweep the mass of black locks that hid Hersha’s face from the world out of the way, tucking it behind his ear as he broke them apart again, enjoying the tiny tinge of color on the other’s cheeks.

“…what?” Heavy lidded blue eyes cracked open as he felt Ren’s gaze.

“Just admiring.”

He eyed the other oddly. “If that’s all, you can admire from other there while I write.” Hersha tried to turn his chair, but Ren held fast, clicking his tongue.

“Nope.” Smirking he planted a kiss on Hersha’s forehead. “I just-” a kiss to his cheek - “love-” his chin - “the face-” his nose – “you make when I kiss you.” He finished his sentence against Hersha’s lips again. “But I love the face you make when I’m inside you better.” Again, he nipped at the blue eyed teen, drawing out his little actions to rile the other up.  
Hersha felt himself tingle at Ren’s words and his kisses. He bit his lip even as Ren tried to bite at it, turning his head to the notebook full of script writing; an action that lead to Ren kissing at his jaw and neck instead.

“It can wait you know,” the golden eyed teen half growled. “You’ve been working on it for the past week and a half I haven’t had any time with you.” The mouth attaching itself to Hersha’s collarbone made a convincing argument.

“Hhn… Alright… But I do need to get back to it after…”

Ren’s face pulled up to gaze into Hersha’s, his expression playful and almost greedy. He took Hersha’s mouth again, stealing his breath as his tongue explored his mouth hungrily. Little whimpers spilled into their kiss; they parted with a slick pop, Ren moving back along Hersha’s jaw and down his neck leaving warm, moist spots against his cool skin.

Hersha’s hands slid up Ren’s arms, sighing slowly as his boyfriend moved teasingly slow. “Jesus, Ren,” he breathed. Gold eyes closed as he hummed questioningly against his collarbone. “You’re taking your time today?”

He hummed again, then lazily dragged his tongue across the clavicle he’d been carefully attending to. “Mm… Well you’ve been making me wait… And the longer I take, the more time I get you to myself…” Most of his words were mumbled into the crook of Hersha’s neck as he nuzzled the skin.

The delicate fingers found themselves tangling through short, dark blue locks. “Ren…” A half whine reached his ears, making him smirk.

“Tell me what you want, Hersha,” he whispered as he nipped back up Hersha’s neck, breathing hotly against his ear. At the sound of a shuddering sigh instead of an answer, he latched his teeth onto the lobe, earring and all.

“Ah!” Hersha squirmed, biting his lip, cursing and praising Ren at the same time for knowing the exact spots to focus on to make him lose it. “Nn… Ren… Enough teasing…”

After a light nibble he released, another exhalation of heated air against the sensitive skin making Hersha gasp. “What shall I do then?”

“Ren, stop fucking around, these skinny jeans aren’t exactly the best thing to be wearing with a hard on.”

A laugh bubbled out of Ren as he looked at Hersha’s serious face. “Fine, fine, I was just having a little fun with you, babe,” he mumbled as their lips met again, softly and apologetically. His hands finally removed themselves from the armrests – one tangled amongst the long black cascade of hair while the other unzipped the “stolen” jacket. Gently he pulled Hersha’s face closer, making the other teen stand from the chair and shrug off the article as that same hand slipped beneath the next layer of clothing. Hersha’s hands brushed over Ren’s hips before sliding up, taking his shirts up along with it, a sense of urgency in his movements.

They separated, pulling tops over their heads as they spun towards the bed, Ren pinning Hersha below him, the sight of the pale, creamy skin suddenly spurning him on. He attacked his neck again, his hands working at the skinnier teen’s belt and pants, the sounds of whimpers and moans driving his need. Tiny pricks of teeth sent sparks up and down Hersha’s spine, the waves pooling in his hips as Ren’s hands freed his cock, a strained sigh blowing across short dark blue spikes.

Ren chuckled as his hand wrapped around the growing erection, the air he expelled making goosebumps rise across the moist spots on the warm flesh of his boyfriend’s neck, dual stimulation eliciting a moan from him. Hersha’s arms draped around Ren’s neck, hanging on as he was slowly losing the battle of his senses. Blue eyes, darkened with desire and need, met lusty, devious gold, telling him to go, to not stop moving, to hurry up. He obliged, pumping the hardening dick as the moans and whimpers from Hersha’s lips grew louder and louder.

The grip around him tightened along with the skinny teen’s face; nails were almost digging into his skin as Hersha writhed in his grasp. Ren licked his lips as he brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum that had pooled there.

“Ahn…. Ren, please,” his voice croaked between moans.

“Please what?”

“Ren don’t you fucking start with me right now, please!” Hersha tried to give him threatening look, failing as his lids drooped closed again.

Ren cracked a smile at it, releasing his hold and slipping out of the other’s arms, undoing his own pants as he walked over to Hersha’s desk. He had to go through a couple drawers, but soon came across the lube and condoms they had stashed away. One hand tugged his pants down as he made his way back to the bed; the other popped open the bottle while his teeth held the plastic wrapper. Hersha watched him as he sat back on the bed, freeing first his own legs before him, then climbing back on top, wrapped and ready. He squeezed the contents of the bottle across his fingers, smearing some across his length, then reaching down to Hersha.

“Mm, ready?”

“Hurry up,” he squirmed again, impatience in his voice.

Obliging, Ren pressed a finger against his entrance, gently pushing as Hersha inhaled sharply. “Rennnn…” The whining of his name cued him to add another, bringing his lips to the pale abdomen, dappling kisses across the heated surface. His other hand slid up the side of Hersha’s body, gently caressing him as he stretched him out.

Another whimper slipped from him and Ren removed his fingers, repositioning himself; his heat lined up with Hersha’s entrance, and with the little mewl he received in encouragement, he pushed in slowly.

“Ah, ahhn-!” Hersha arched his back just off the sheets as he took Ren in; he groaned at the feeling of being full. Ren leaned forward and kissed Hersha’s cheek as he pulled out, thrusting his hips forward quickly. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close as their hips slammed together.

“Ren!” he cried out, biting his lip as he felt as shock from within. The reply he received was breathy pants against his sensitive ear, Ren too focused on the heat within Hersha, too focused on hitting the sweet spot hidden in his inner walls, too focused on trying to make Hersha scream.

His body burned, the sweet heat concentrated in his hips making his toes curl, his nails dig into Ren’s back, his voice hoarse, his speech nonsense as he melted. “Ahhn, Ren, yes, there, harder…!”

Ren groaned at that, his movements quickening. “Hersha,” he croaked, his voice husky and deep, pressing kisses across his face.

“Nng, Ren! Ren, I’m, ah-” his grip tightened again as he arched up again, spilling across their abdomens, his breathing heavy. Ren growled, pounding hard into Hersha’s hips a few more times, reaching his orgasm with a shudder and a low moan.

“So… you warm now?” Ren propped himself up on an elbow weakly as he looked into the other’s face. Hersha looked at him through his fogged and crooked glasses incredulously.

“What kind of question is that?”

“A straightforward one.” His voice was still a little hoarse, but he smirked a little. “I’m taking my jacket back.”

“You’re still on that?!”

“…I did say I needed it, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's probably not quite as good as the mochimane >: I was psyched up for this but I had a lot of other things come up while I was writing it, which is probably why the quality died a little... I hope you enjoyed regardless and thank you for reading <3


End file.
